DeeDee
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Deirdre ist gefangen in einer lieblosen und gewalttätigen Ehe mit einem Senator, als sie durch einen Zufall Jack und Hotch kennenlernt. Ehe sich Hotch versieht steckt er mittendrin in einem Netz aus Politik, Intrigen und Mord...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hallo Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Nach einer ziemlich langen Pause, ich weiss. Es gab gesundheitliche Probleme in der Familie, die jetzt hoffentlich ausgestanden sind. Die Postings werden also wieder regelmässig kommen, versprochen.

Es gibt eine neue Geschichte und ich freue mich, wenn Ihr dabei sein wollt.  
Wie immer gilt, die Protagonisten gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story, sie ist aus reiner Lust am Schreiben entstanden.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich, wie jeder der Autoren hier. Muss ja kein Roman sein aber so ein kleines Feedback?  
Rechtschreibfehler können natürlich passieren, verwendet sie getrost weiter, es wäre ja schade um die armen Dinger.

Und los geht´s...

oOo

"Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder mithelfen, Aaron", freute sich Pater Joseph von der Kirchengemeinde vom Hl. Geist. "Und dass Sie Jack mitgebracht haben, ist fantastisch. Er ist groß geworden, finden Sie nicht?"  
Hotch nickte, "er wird zehn, die Zeit rast einfach, Pater. Und er wollte dieses Jahr unbedingt mitkommen. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, wir verbringen eh viel zu wenig Zeit zusammen. Ausserdem lernt er hier, dass es nicht allen Menschen so gut geht, wie uns."  
Es war Thanksgiving und immer wenn es Hotch an diesem Termin einrichten konnte, dann half er in der Obdachlosen Mission des Paters aus. Er und der Pater hatten sich bei einem Fall kennengelernt. Ein UnSub hatte seine Morde gebeichtet und Pater Joseph geriet in Gewissensnöte. Hotch ersparte ihm, das Beichtgeheimnis zu brechen und seither waren der Agent und der Pater befreundet.

oOo

Deirdre Donnelli betrat die Mission eiligst. Sie hatte sich verspätet, Carlton wollte sie einfach nicht gehen lassen. Aber Deirdre hatte bereits vor einer Woche fest zugesagt, sie hatte Pater Joseph bei einer Veranstaltung in einem Krankenhaus getroffen und war mit ihm ins Gespräch gekommen. Ihre Zusage, beim Thanksgivingessen für die Obdachlosen zu helfen, kam ganz spontan, sie war der Ansicht, Carlton konnte dagegen gar nichts haben. Unsicher strich sie sich über den Oberarm und zuckte leicht zusammen. Carlton hatte seine Meinung sehr handgreiflich zum Ausdruck gebracht.  
"Tut Ihnen was weh?", fragte plötzlich ein kleiner, etwa 10-Jahriger Junge und sah sie mit aufmerksamen Augen an. "Wenn Ihnen jemand weh getan hat, dann müssen Sie das meinem Dad sagen", stellte Jack entschlossen klar.  
"Und Dein Dad könnte mir helfen?", wollte Deirdre leise wissen. Jack nickte, "Mein Dad ist beim FBI, der kann jedem helfen", erklärte Jack überzeugt. "Soll ich ihn rufen?"  
"Nein, Schätzchen. Ich...Ich bin nur an einer Tür angestossen. Mir hat niemand weh getan."  
"Sicher? Ich glaub ja, Sie schwindeln." Jack verschränkte die Arme und schenkte Deirdre einen Hotchner-Blick.

"Jack? Wir brauchen Dich hier in der Küche." Aaron gesellte sich zu Jack und der unbekannten Frau.  
Auf den ersten, flüchtigen Blick hätte sie Hotch nicht als 'schön' bezeichnet. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte er seinem Irrtum. Sie sah jung aus, Hotch schätzte sie auf Ende 20. Sie war schlank, fast schon zu schlank für Hotch´s Geschmack. Sie wirkte beinahe zerbrechlich auf ihn, was vielleicht an den hellblonden Haaren und dem hellen Teint lag. Ihre Augen waren riesig und von einem Grün, wie Hotch es noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte wie eine dieser Elben aus 'Herr der Ringe', Hotch konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihr abwenden.  
"Jack hat Sie hoffentlich nicht zu sehr beansprucht", brachte Hotch mühsam über die Lippen.  
Deirdre schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, natürlich nicht. Einen sehr aufmerksamen, netten Jungen haben Sie da. Sie sind sicher sehr stolz auf ihn."  
"Das bin ich", bestätigte Hotch. "Ich bin Aaron Hotchner, das ist mein Sohn Jack. Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen."  
"Deirdre Donnelli und ich bin erst seit ein paar Monaten hier in DC. Mein Mann hält meine Anwesenheit für erforderlich."  
Etwas in Deirdre´s Stimme liess Hotch aufhorchen. Ein kaum merkliches Zittern und die Art, wie sie ihre Aussage formuliert hatte. Donnelli, wo hatte Hotch den Namen bloss schon gehört?  
Dann fiel es ihm ein, Donnelli war ein aufstrebender Politiker, neu im Senat. Republikaner, Hardliner. Unterstützt von der Waffenlobby, wenn er es richtig auf dem Schirm hatte.  
Hotch hatte nicht viel übrig für solche Typen. Auch wenn er eher konservativ war, er war ein Demokrat, durch und durch. Und vor der Vorstellung, dass jeder Amerikaner seine eigene Waffe zuhause aufbewahrte, grauste Hotch. Er sah Tag für Tag, was diese Waffen anrichten konnten.  
"Sie mögen DC nicht sonderlich?"  
Deirdre zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab noch nicht sehr viel davon gesehen, um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich vermisse Montana, die Ranch und meine Pferde."  
"Ich mag Pferde", stellte Jack fest. "Aber Dad lässt sich nicht überreden, mir Reitstunden zu spendieren." Jack sah seinen Vater leicht vorwurfsvoll an.  
Deirdre lächelte kurz, "also, ich denke mal, es liegt nicht an der Finanzierung", riet sie ins Blaue hinein und Hotch sah für einen Moment sehr schuldbewusst aus.  
"Nicht wirklich", gab Hotch zu. "Aber wir sollten schon längst in der Küche sein, sie Vorbereitungen machen sich nicht von alleine.", er wechselte das Thema.  
"Dann können Sie eine weitere helfende Hand sehr gut gebrauchen", Deirdre schob sich vorsichtig die Ärmel ein Stückchen nach oben und liess sich von Hotch den Weg in die Küche zeigen.

oOo

"Ich glaube ja, DeeDee hat mich angeschwindelt", stellte Jack gähnend auf der Heimfahrt fest. Er war mit Feuereifer bei der Sache gewesen, Hotch war stolz auf seinen Kleinen.  
"Angeschwindelt? In wie fern?", wollte Hotch von seinem Sohnemann wissen. "Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob Du Mrs. Donnelli DeeDee nennen solltest."  
"Oh doch, Sie hat es mir erlaubt. Und sie hat auch gesagt, sie kennt einen guten Reitstall. Natürlich nur, wenn Du einverstanden bist." Jack setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. Er hatte DeeDee sofort ins Herz geschlossen und entsprechend viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Sie erzählte viel über Montana und ihre Pferde und während sie erzählte, merkte Jack, wie traurig DeeDee hier in DC war.  
Hotch musste lachen, "Dir ist es also wirklich ernst mit der Sache? Bisher dachte ich, Du wolltest Fussballprofi werden und zu Arsenal nach England?"  
"Pffff", machte Jack. "Ich bin doch kein kleiner Junge mehr, der von sowas träumt. Immerhin bin ich fast 10. Ausserdem will ich ja mal Tierarzt werden."  
"Das ist natürlich schon sehr erwachsen, Jack. Jetzt sag mir aber doch, warum Du meinst, dass DeeDee Dich angeschwindelt hat."  
Jack brauchte ein bisschen, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Weil sie so traurig ausgesehen hat, wie sie gekommen ist. Und sie hat sich den Arm gerieben, so wie Du das auch machst, wenn Du verletzt bist. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob ihr jemand weh getan hat und dass sie das dann Dir sagen muss."  
"Und sie hat das abgestritten?", hakte Aaron nach und Jack nickte. "Sie hat gesagt, sie hat sich an der Tür angehauen. Das stimmt aber bestimmt nicht."

Wie ähnlich mir Jack doch ist, dachte Hotch. Riecht eine Lüge auf 10 Fuss Entfernung. Auch er hatte einen unbestimmten Verdacht, aber eigentlich kannte er Deirdre nicht gut genug, um sich sicher zu sein.  
Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee, sie Kontakt mit Jack aufnehmen zu lassen. Eventuell klärte sich die Sache.

oOo

Carlton Donnelli erwartete seine Frau bereits in der Bibliothek. Er trug einen Smoking und warf Deirdre einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Du bist zu spät", schnauzte er sie an.  
"Ich...es tut mir leid, Carlton. Du sagtest aber doch 21 Uhr?"  
"Sagte ich. Aber nicht 10 nach."  
"Ich habe doch nur noch mit abgewaschen, ich hab mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Es gab auch schöne Pressefotos." Deirdre hoffte, ihr Mann würde sich besänftigen lassen. Eine trügerische Hoffnung...  
"Komm her, Frau", forderte Donnelli. "Was hab ich Dir eigentlich getan, dass Du mich derart bloßstellen musst?"  
"Aber Du wolltest doch, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit präsent bin, Carlton. Ich soll mich sozial engagieren. Deswegen hast Du mich doch aus Montana kommen lassen!" Deirdre konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein empörter Klang in ihre Stimme mischte.  
Carlton stand auf und verpasste Deirdre eine schallende Ohrfeige, die die zarte Frau durch den halben Raum fegte.  
"ICH entscheide, wohin Du gehst, hast Du das immer noch nicht verstanden? Eine Obdachlosen Mission, wenn wir auf eine Party von Senator Blackwell eingeladen sind? Seine Veranstaltungen sind wichtig. Und jetzt geh und zieh Dich um! Ich habe Blackwell um Entschuldigung gebeten, weil wir später kommen."  
"Aber..."  
"Muss ich noch deutlicher werden? Und zieh das neue Teil von Armani an, darin siehst Du nicht gar so dürr aus. In 15 Minuten will ich Dich wieder hier unten sehen und ich erwarte, dass Du perfekt aussiehst."  
Deirdre kam mühsam auf die Füße. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie ohne weitere Worte in ihre Räume ging.

"Dumme Kuh", fluchte Donnelli ungehalten. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Deirdre Turner zu heiraten. Vor ein paar Jahren war sie eine recht bekannte Springreiterin aus gutem Haus gewesen, seine Eintrittskarte in die Upper Class. Das war aber auch schon alles, wozu sie nütze war. Sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage, ein Kind auszutragen. Drei Fehlgeburten sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Was für eine Versagerin.  
Aber eine Scheidung kam für Donnelli nicht in Frage. Nicht jetzt, wo er auf dem aufsteigenden Ast war. Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben, eine unerwünschte Ehefrau loszuwerden.  
Donnelli fragte sich, wie ihm wohl die Rolle des trauernden Witwers stehen würde. Er schenkte sich einen Scotch ein.

Unfälle passierten schliesslich jeden Tag...


	2. Einer von der schlimmen Sorte

"Du siehst nachdenklich aus", stellte Dave Rossi ein paar Tage später fest und stellte seinem Freund und Kollegen Aaron Hotchner einen Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
"Kolumbianisch/Peruanisch, extra für mich gemischt. Ich dachte, zumindest Du würdest ihn zu schätzen wissen. Reid hat meinen Kaffee nämlich mit Zucker regelrecht ermordet." Rossi schüttelte den Kopf, angesichts dieses Sakrilegs.  
"Jack will Reitstunden nehmen", sagte Hotch unvermittelt und Rossi bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Asche auf mein Haupt, ich hätte ihn wohl kürzlich nicht zu diesem Poloturnier mitnehmen sollen. Aber meine Agentin meinte, ich sollte mich dort sehen lassen, würde mein Buch besser verkaufen."  
Rossi seufzte, "Du kannst mich Bücher-Nutte nennen, wenn Dir das hilft."  
Hotch grinste kurz, "nicht Deine Schuld, Dave. Jack bettelt schon seit einem Jahr."  
"Wo ist dann das Problem?"  
"Kein Problem."  
Rossi kratzte sich verwirrt an seinem Bart. "Versteh ich jetzt nicht."  
Hotch nippte an Rossi´s Spezialmischung und brummte anerkennend. Rossi wusste, was gut war. "Ich sehe mir heute einen Reitstall an, mit Deirdre Donnelli."  
"Deirdre Donnelli? Woher kennst Du die denn? Ihr Mann ist momentan der angesagteste Politiker in DC. Er wird sogar schon als kommender Präsidentschaftskandidat gehändelt. Auf das Eis würde ich mich nicht begeben."  
"Welches Eis, Dave? Ich habe nicht vor, Donnelli die Frau auszuspannen. So weit solltest Du mich doch kennen."  
"Ich kenne aber auch Deinen Typ, Aaron. Und Deirdre Donnelli ist ein zartes, kleines Wesen. Also höre auf einen alten Mann und sei vorsichtig."

Aaron überlegte auf der Fahrt in den Reitstall. Hatte Dave recht? War DeeDee sein Typ? Was zog ihn an, an dieser Frau? War es nur berufliches Interesse, weil er den Verdacht hatte, dass ihr Mann sie schlug?  
Nun, er würde es herausfinden.  
Hotch stellte den Wagen ab und sah sich schon mal ein bisschen um. Der Reitstall machte einen gepflegten Eindruck, so weit er das erkennen konnte.

"Agent Hotchner!", rief Deirdre, die eben aus der Limousine stieg. "Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten."  
"Jack hat mir keine Wahl gelassen", gab Hotch mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. Sie sieht müde aus, stellte Hotch fest und ganz offenbar stand sie unter Beobachtung. Der Chauffeur war ein muskelbepackter, vierschrötiger Kerl, der Deirdre nicht aus den Augen liess. Sie trug Reitkleidung, was sie in Hotch´s Augen noch ein bisschen schmaler machte.  
"Ist das Ihr Reitstall?", wollte Hotch wissen und DeeDee nickte. "Also nicht 'meiner', aber ich reite hier. Ähm...Kincade? Sie dürfen gerne hier warten."  
Der Leibwächter warf DeeDee einen strengen Blick zu. "Ich habe meine Anweisungen, Ma'am."  
"Natürlich", flüsterte DeeDee resigniert. Keinen Schritt konnte sie unbeobachtet machen, Kincade war wie ein Schatten, der ihr überall hin folgte.  
Für einen Augenblick war Hotch versucht, seinen Ausweis zu zeigen, aber wenn sein Verdacht richtig war, dann würde er damit die Situation für Deirdre noch schlimmer machen. Hotch konnte sehen, wie sie sich innerlich straffte und ein Lächeln aufsetzte, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

"Der Stall ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber mir ist so etwas immer lieber. Die Besitzer, Mr. und Mrs. Edwards kümmern sich um viele Dinge persönlich. Das Personal ist nett und aufmerksam und die Pferde werden gut gepflegt."  
Deirdre führte Hotch zu den Pferden und begrüßte Sam, einen der Stallburschen. Sam tippte an seine Kappe. "Mrs. D! Schön, dass sie mal wieder hier sind. Wir haben Sie letzte Woche vermisst. Lancelot war schon ganz unruhig."  
"Ich...wurde zuhause gebraucht, Sam", erklärte DeeDee unsicher, mit Blick auf Kincade. "Ähm...das ist Mr. Hotchner, sein Junge möchte gerne Reitstunden nehmen. Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre Lady Grey was für ihn?"  
Sam nickte, "Hallo Mr. Hotchner. Wie alt ist Ihr Junge denn?"  
"Er wird 10 in drei Monaten. Und er hat eigentlich keine Erfahrung, was das Reiten angeht. Er ist ein, zweimal auf einem Pferd gesessen."  
Sam nickte wieder, "dann ist die Lady perfekt für ihn. Lammfromm und geduldig. Machen Sie doch ein paar Probestunden mit Mr. Edwards aus, er ist im Haus." Sam tippte noch einmal an seine Kappe und verteilte weiter Kraftfutter.

"Möchten Sie Lady Grey sehen? Sie hat die Box neben Lancelot, die zwei verstehen sich sehr gut."  
"Lancelot ist wohl ihr Tier", wollte Hotch wissen und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über DeeDee´s Gesicht. "Ich hab ihn mit zur Welt gebracht, Mr. Hotchner. Der Tierarzt steckte beim Nachbarn fest also musste ich ran." DeeDee hielt vor der Box eines riesigen Apfelschimmels, der sofort freudig wieherte und seine Besitzerin begrüßte. "Hallo, mein Liebling", sagte DeeDee leise und strich über seine Nase. "Du hast mich vermisst, hab ich gehört?"  
Lancelot schnaubte ungeduldig, er wollte raus, wollte laufen. Deirdre konnte das nachvollziehen und sattelte auf. Wenigstens dafür war Kincade gut, den Sattel und das Zaumzeug aus der Sattelkammer zu holen.  
Hotch warf derweil einen Blick in die Nachbarbox, wo ihn sanfte, braune Augen neugierig musterten. "Na Du", sprach Hotch die Pferdedame ruhig an und zauberte einen Apfel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. "Das ist okay, oder?", versicherte er sich bei DeeDee.  
"Aber natürlich. Äpfel und Karotten sind immer willkommen. Einfach auf die flache Hand...genau so."  
Lady Grey nahm vertrauensvoll den Apfel aus Hotch´s Hand. Es knirschte, als sie ihn genüsslich verspeisste.  
"Danke für die Vermittlung, Mrs. Donnelli", Hotch sah DeeDee ernst an. "Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für Sie tun kann, dann zögern Sie bitte nicht."  
Deirdre wurde rot, "danke für das Angebot, Mr. Hotchner. Ich..."  
"Mrs. Donnelli, wenn Sie noch ausreiten wollen, sollten sie jetzt los. Sie wissen, welch engen Zeitplan der Senator hat.", unterbrach Kincade rüde DeeDee´s Antwort.  
Er macht seine Sache als Wachhund gut, dachte Hotch ärgerlich. Je mehr Zeit er mit Deirdre verbrachte, umso mehr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Ihr Mann war ganz offenbar ein Kontrollfreak, Hotch gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Aber ohne einen Hinweis oder Hilfeersuchen von DeeDee konnte er nichts tun. Gar nichts.

Er sah ihr beim Aufsteigen zu, sie benötigte keine Hilfe und sass wie eine Amazone im Sattel.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Hotchner und grüßen Sie Jack von mir", dann war sie aus dem Stallgebäude.  
"Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Hotch und wusste jetzt endlich, an wen DeeDee ihn erinnerte. Seine Mutter. Sie hatte sich immer genau so verhalten, wie DeeDee...Hotch wusste jetzt genau, was für eine Art Ehemann Carlton Donnelli war. Einer von der schlimmen Sorte.

oOo

Jack schmiss seine Büchertasche ungeduldig in die Ecke, als er aus der Schule kam. "Und, Dad? Wie ist der Reitstall? Darf ich da hin? Ach bitte, ich möchte soooo gerne!"  
"Erstmal einen guten Tag, Jack. Wie wars in der Schule?" Hotch schmunzelte und Jack rollte mit den Augen. "In der Schule wars wie immer, Dad." Jack schubste seinen Vater spielerisch. "Darf ich?"  
"Du wirst vorher keine Ruhe geben, oder? Ich habe ein paar Probestunden vereinbart, wenn Du möchtest, können wir am Samstag früh die erste nehmen."  
Jack machte einen glücklichen Hüpfer und umarmte seinen Vater, "Danke, Dad. Du bist klasse. Wird DeeDee auch da sein?"  
"Das weiss ich leider nicht, Jack."  
"Du weisst das nicht? Hast Du sie nicht gefragt?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf, Erwachsene waren aber auch kompliziert.  
"Das musst Du machen, Dad. Bitte?" Jack setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und Hotch seufzte leise. Wie konnte er dem widerstehen. "Ich sehe, was ich tun kann, in Ordnung? Ich verspreche aber nichts."  
Jack machte einen weiteren Hüpfer und enterte die Küche. Er schnupperte und zog einen kleinen Flunsch. "Gibts heute nichts zu Essen, Dad? Ich hab echt Hunger."  
Hotch schmunzelte. "Also, zumindest nichts selbst gekochtes. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr im Burgerladen, was meinst Du?"  
"Echt?" Jack kriegte sich kaum noch ein. Sein Vater legte Wert auf gesunde Ernährung und Burger waren nur ab und zu mal drin.  
"Aber, wir essen auch einen Salat dazu, einverstanden?"  
"Wenn Du willst, ess ich auch noch ein Eis hinterher", grinste Jack.

oOo

Carlton kam spät aus dem Büro, mit ziemlich schlechter Laune. Einer der Lobbyisten wollte nicht so, wie er das erwartete und brachte Donnelli in die Zwickmühle, mit einem anderen Senator. Und diesen Kerl würde sich gekümmert werden, er hatte schon entsprechende Anweisungen erteilt.  
"Deirdre? Wo zum Teufel treibst Du Dich wieder herum?"  
"Ich bin im Esszimmer, Carlton. Das Dinner habe ich warm gehalten, ich nahm an, Du bist hungrig, wenn Du nach Hause kommst."  
"Warmes Essen? Die Köchin soll gefälligst was frisches auf den Tisch bringen! Wofür bezahle ich sie denn?"  
"Magda ist früher gegangen. Ihr Sohn ist krank. Ich dachte, das ist in Deinem Sinn."  
"Du dachtest? Ist ja mal was ganz neues, Frau. Ich habe Neuigkeiten für Dich: Es ist nicht in meinem Sinn!" Carlton holte aus und versetzte Deirdre eine Ohrfeige.  
DeeDee schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. "Ich...ich...ich kann Dir was kochen", stotterte sie unsicher.  
"Du? Du bist doch zum Wasserkochen zu dumm. Es gibt nur eine Sache, zu der Du nütze bist. Komm her!" Carlton zog sich die Jacke aus und machte den Reissverschluss seiner Hose auf.  
"Auf die Knie mit Dir", sagte er leise. Deirdre wich zurück. "Bitte, Carlton. Du hast gesagt, Du lässt mich in Ruhe, wenn ich aus Montana komme."  
"Hab ich das?" Donnelli riss seine Frau grob an den Haaren. "Dann hab ich wohl gelogen. Immerhin bin ich Politiker, da gehört das in die Berufsbeschreibung. Muss ich Dich nochmal bitten, Frau?"


	3. Der Herr im Haus

Hotch wählte DeeDee´s Handynummer am nächsten Morgen ohne zu zögern. Er hatte gerade mit Mr. Edwards gesprochen, dem Reitstallbesitzer, und sich ihre Nummer erschwindelt. Hotch gab vor, sich noch einmal bedanken zu wollen, aber ihre Karte verlegt zu haben. Wie erwartet gab der freundliche Mr. Edwards die Nummer heraus.

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Deirdre sich meldete.  
"Ja. Donnelli?"  
"Hallo, Mrs. Donnelli. Ich hoffe ich überrumple Sie jetzt nicht, hier ist Aaron Hotchner."  
"Agent Hotchner, sicher erinnere ich mich...und sie überrumpeln mich doch nicht. Haben Sie sich mit Mr. Edwards geeinigt?"  
"Natürlich und Jack ist wirklich happy. Was mich zum Grund meines Anrufes bringt. Jack lässt fragen, ob Sie denn am Samstag morgen auch im Reitstall sind. Er möchte sich bei Ihnen für die Überzeugungsarbeit bedanken."  
"Oh, wirklich? Das ist süss von ihm. Ich bin aber nicht sicher, ob ich kommen kann. Am Freitag Abend sind Carlton und ich auf einem Wohltätigkeitsdinner und ich weiss nicht, ob mich Carlton für irgendetwas...ich meine, ob er Pläne für mich hat, am Samstag."  
"Natürlich", sagte Hotch ruhig. "Jack würde sich nur sehr freuen. Aber ich verstehe, wenn es nicht klappt. Wir sind ab 9.30 Uhr im Stall, falls Sie es doch einrichten können."  
"Ich würde sehr gerne kommen, Jack ist so ein lieber Junge. Ich sehe, was ich tun kann."  
"Vielen Dank, Mrs. Donnelli."  
"Oh, DeeDee bitte. Ich...werde mich wirklich bemühen. Bye, Agent Hotchner."  
"Bye, DeeDee."

Charity Dinner, dachte Hotch und überlegte spontan, dass sein Smoking schon lange keinen Ausgang mehr hatte.  
Penelope würde wissen, was gesellschaftlich gerade so angesagt war, es musste heraus zu finden sein, auf welchem Dinner Carlton und Deirdre Donnelli zu finden waren. Er wollte sich ein Bild von Donnelli machen, bevor er übers Ziel hinausschoss und sich vielleicht bei DeeDee lächerlich machte.

Garcia schlürfte gerade ein XXL Kaffeegetränk, als Hotch ihr Universum betrat.  
"Welch Glanz in meiner Hütte", strahlte sie. "Was kann ich für Dich tun, mein Captain?"  
"Ich brauche Informationen über Senator Donnelli, Garcia. Alles was Du finden kannst."  
"Donnelli? Hat der nicht Simpson beerbt, der diesen Autounfall hatte?"  
"Ganz genau der. Und falls Du etwas über seine Frau hast, ist das auch willkommen."  
"Oki Doki, Boss. Geht´s um einen Fall?"  
"Das weiss ich noch nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Ich will einfach wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."  
Garcia nickte. "Pronto. Carlton Miles Donnelli. Geboren am 13.8.69. Vater Miles, Mutter Maria Donnelli. Die Eltern hatten eine Spedition in Philly. Nicht unbedingt reich, aber gut bestückt. Hat schon recht früh in die Politik gedrängt, war Stadtrat in Philly. Richtig gerummst hat es aber erst, als er Deirdre Turner, 19.9. 80 von den Boston Turners geheiratet hat. Das war vor knapp sieben Jahren. Sie war quasi seine Eintrittskarte."  
Garcia schaute nachdenklich auf ein Pressefoto. "Glücklich sieht die Gute aber nicht aus, wenn Du mich fragst. Deirdre war Springreiterin, ziemlich erfolgreich. Zweimal Gold bei Olympia, einmal Silber. Dann ist sie übel gestürzt und hat sich zurückgezogen. Sie besitzt ein Gestüt in Montana und hält sich hauptsächlich dort auf. Allerdings steht hier, sie ist seit 6 Monaten in der Stadt, um ihren Mann zu unterstützen. Ich kann noch ein bisschen graben, das ist nur allgemeines Zeug."  
Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht nötig, das reicht mir für den Anfang. Aber vielleicht kannst Du mir sagen, wo die Donnellis am Freitag Abend sind? Irgend ein Charity Event."  
"Da kommt nur eines in Frage, Senator Blackwell schmeisst eine Party für die Polizei. Bessere Ausrüstung und so. Gute Sache, eigentlich. Willst Du da hin?"  
"Kannst Du mich da reinbringen?", fragte Hotch zurück und Pen grinste. "Ich weiss, dass Cruz eine Einladung hat und nicht hingehen kann. Er hat sie mir angeboten, aber ich hab niemanden, der mich begleiten würde." Garcia klimperte mit den Wimpern und Hotch musste lachen.  
"Na gut, Miss Garcia. Wann soll ich Sie abholen?"  
Penny giggelte, "Ich erwarte meine Kutsche um 19 Uhr, Sire."  
Hotch deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Dann bis Freitag, Madame."

oOo

"Und warum ist Dir das nochmal wichtig?", wollte Donnelli ungehalten wissen. "Es ist nicht für mich wichtig", versuchte DeeDee die Situation zu entschärfen. "Es ist für einen Jungen, den ich im Reitstall untergebracht habe, Carlton. Er hat es sich so gewünscht und er will sich bei mir bedanken, das ist alles. Und Du sagtest, Du brauchst mich nicht, am Samstagmorgen."  
"Es geht um diesen Agent Hotchner, Kincade hat mir erzählt, was da läuft."  
"Carlton, bitte. Da läuft gar nichts, ich kenne den Mann kaum. Ich weiss doch, dass Du nicht willst, dass ich andere Männer treffe, aus welchen Gründen auch immer."  
"Das hast Du Dir gemerkt? Erstaunlich. Ich weiss noch nicht, was ich mit Dir vorhabe, vielleicht bist Du ja unentbehrlich für mich?" Carlton lachte dreckig und DeeDee zuckte zusammen.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, sie würde nicht betteln. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
"Nun? Kein weiterer Versuch, mich zu überzeugen? Na gut. Jetzt zeig mir, was Du morgen Abend tragen willst. Nimm was ausgeschnittenes, hörst Du?"

Deirdre nickte gequält. Sie hasste es, sich so zur Schau stellen zu müssen. Sie traute sich aber auch nicht, sich zu widersetzen. Sie zitterte, auf dem Weg nach oben. Als sie nach DC gekommen war, hatte sie sich kurz vorher die Haare kürzen lassen. Sie waren nur noch schulterlang und Carlton war ausgerastet. DeeDee musste sich am Geländer festhalten, sie fühlte sich einfach furchtbar.  
"Was ist jetzt? Wie lange kann es dauern, sich was anzuziehen, Frau?"  
DeeDee rannte förmlich in ihr Ankleidezimmer und griff sich wahllos ein langes Kleid. Eigentlich wusste sie aber schon, dass das nicht Carltons Zustimmung finden würde...das tat es nie...

Und tatsächlich..."Das nennst Du angemessen für ein Charity Dinner?", knurrte Carlton. "Wo hab ich nur hingesehen, als ich Dich genommen habe?"  
"Auf meinen Stammbaum", murmelte DeeDee kaum hörbar und Carlton zerrte sie rüde am Arm. "Was war das?"  
"Nichts, Carlton. Ich gehe mich umziehen, wenn Du willst."  
"Ich glaube, Du hast immer noch nicht begriffen, wer hier der Herr im Haus ist." Donnelli riss Deirdre das Kleid vom Leib. Sie schrie auf, als er sie zu Boden stiess. Und DeeDee schrie noch weiter, als Donnelli sie trat. Er wusste wohin, er hinterliess niemals Spuren, die man sehen konnte...

oOo

Jess nickte anerkennend, als sie einen Blick auf Hotch im Smoking werfen konnte. "Sehr stylisch", stellte sie am Donnerstag fest, als er ihn probehalber trug.  
"Findest Du?", fragte Hotch und drehte sich kritisch vor dem Spiegel. Jess musste lachen, so kannte sie ihren Schwager gar nicht. Sie wischte ihm ein unsichtbares Stäubchen weg. "Es steht Dir, Aaron. Sehr gut sogar." Jess grinste kurz, "Dave wird ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Dich sein."  
Hotch schmunzelte, "wird er das? Und woher weisst Du denn, wie Dave im Smoking aussieht?"  
Jess wurde rot und Hotch nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. "Ich nehme Dich nur ein bisschen hoch. Dave ist ein guter Mann, Jess. Du könntest niemand besseren wählen."  
Jess küsste Hotch auf die Wange. "Danke. Aber Du erzähl mir doch, wer ist diese DeeDee, von der Jack die ganze Zeit redet? Er hat mich sogar um einen kleinen Vorschuss auf sein Taschengeld gebeten, weil er etwas für sie kaufen wollte. Er hat einen sehr hübschen Schal ausgesucht, Aaron. Es muss ihm sehr viel an ihr liegen."

Hotch schlüpfte schnell in Jeans und Shirt und machte dann eine Flasche Wein auf. "Ist eine längere Geschichte", erklärte er und schenkte Jess und sich ein.  
"Wir haben Zeit", stellte Jess fest und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf die Couch. Dave traf sich heute mit den Mitgliedern seines Zigarren Clubs und Jack übernachtete bei einem Klassenkameraden. Also wirklich Zeit genug.  
"Sie ist die Frau von Carlton Donnelli, Jess."  
"Dem Senator? Oh Aaron...der Mann verursacht mir Gänsehaut. Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, warum, aber es ist so. Und jeder ist so begeistert von dem Mann..."  
"Du hast einen richtigen Profiler Instinkt bekommen. Ich glaube, er schlägt Deirdre. Wir haben sie an Thanksgiving kennengelernt, bei Father Joseph. Jack hat sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und ich bin auch dieser Ansicht."  
"Das wäre ja schrecklich. Sie scheint doch so nett zu sein, hat Dir sogar die Reitstunden für Jack abgeschwatzt."  
"Das hat sie. Findest Du das in Ordnung, die Reitstunden, meine ich."  
"Aber ja doch. Haley hatte diese Panik vor Pferden. Ich finde, es sind wunderschöne Tiere und Jack wünscht es sich so sehr. Aber um auf DeeDee zurück zu kommen, hat sie irgendetwas in der Richtung zu Dir gesagt?"

Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber das hat meine Mutter auch nie getan."


	4. Weggegangen, Platz vergangen

"Du gehst mit Hotch wohin? Da hättest Du mich aber auch fragen können", murrte Morgan enttäuscht und kreiselte mit einem Drehstuhl.  
"Ich hab Dich gefragt, Schoko Crossie. Aber Du hast mir lang und breit erklärt, wie öde Du solche Veranstaltungen findest und Du lieber mit Clarissa um die Häuser ziehst."  
"Sie hiess Clarice und ist Geschichte", murmelte Morgan. Garcia grinste, "Ach was? Schon wieder? Nun ja. Weggegangen, Platz vergangen. Jetzt hat Hotch die Freude meiner Gesellschaft und deswegen muss ich jetzt auch los. Immerhin muss ich mich noch ein bisschen aufhübschen."  
Morgan brummelte vor sich hin. "Soll ich Dich zu Hause absetzen?"  
"Der erste vernünftige Satz den ich heute von Dir höre. Aber ja darfst Du das. Ich brauche nur noch meine Handtasche, dann können wir los."

Derek nickte abwesend, seit wann ging Hotch auf solche Events? Und noch dazu auf eine von Blackwells Partys? Der Typ war ein konservativer Hardliner vor dem Herrn, gehörte zur Tea Party. Es musste um etwas anderes als Politik gehen...oder überlegte Hotch doch, eine politische Karriere anzustreben? Er war Anfang 50, mit 55 konnten die Agents in den Ruhestand gehen, wenn sie denn wollten. Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn einem Politik am Arsch vorbei ging, dann war das Hotch. Er beschloss, ein Auge auf die Angelegenheit zu haben.

oOo

"Oh wow!" Jack tanzte um seinen Vater herum. "Du siehst so krass aus!" Hotch musste lachen, "krass? Ist das was Gutes?" Jack nickte, "ja klar, Dad. Stimmts nicht, Tante Jessie?"  
"Aber ja, Jack. Dein Dad sieht wirklich sehr gut aus. Ich finde, wir sollten ein Foto machen."  
Hotch runzelte die Stirn, "ich bin nicht Marcus Schenkenberg, Jess." Jess giggelte, "ach der...komm, Jack, Stell Dich mal neben Dad."  
Ein paar Minuten später waren alle Fotos im Kasten und Hotch machte sich auf zu Garcia. Jack hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, DeeDee zu grüßen und Hotch beabsichtigte, dieses Versprechen zu halten.  
Er parkte seinen Wagen vor Garcias Wohnkomplex und klingelte. Garcia flötete ein "Ja-ha" in die Sprechanlage und liess ihn herein.  
"Heilige Mutter Gottes!", stiess sie hervor. "Du siehst ja schon im Anzug heiss aus, aber im Smoking? Oh...darf ich über meinen Chef sagen, dass er heiss aussieht, oder ist das schon sexuelle Belästigung?"  
"Ich denke nicht, Garcia.", über Hotch´s Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. "Du siehst übrigens auch sehr gut aus. Wollen wir los?"

Eine gute Stunde später wusste Hotch wieder, warum er im Regelfall einen großen Bogen um dererlei Veranstaltungen machte. Der Ballsaal des Bellevue Hotels war gut gefüllt mit möchtegern Promis, die Eindruck machen wollten, Lobbyisten und jeder Menge Senatoren, die Hotch aus den Medien kannte. Blackwells Rede liess Hotchs Nackenhaare stehen, es kostete ihn einige Mühe, nicht mit Schnittchen zu werfen. Er entschuldigte sich bei Garcia mit dem Organisieren von frischen Getränken.

Er stand gerade zwei Minuten an der Bar, als er angesprochen wurde. "Aaron? Sie hier? Ich dachte immer, man kriegt Sie nur mit Waffengewalt auf diese Events?"  
Hotch drehte sich um und sah sich Duke Harris, dem Chef der Metro Police, gegenüber. "Chief Harris, hallo. Man muss up do date sein, und mein Boss ist verhindert."  
"So wie meiner. Eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, dass sich Blackwell für eine bessere Ausrüstung unserer Kollegen einsetzt, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er im Aufsichtsrat von Mitchell Armory sitzt und mitkassiert." Harris nippte an seinem Scotch.  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte Hotch nach.  
"Yupp und sein Protegé Donnelli hat einen Platz so gut wie sicher...sollte es Abgänge geben." Harris sah sich um, aber Hotch und er waren alleine.  
"Sie scheinen nicht viel von Donnelli zu halten", stocherte Hotch ein wenig herum und Harris zog Hotch beiseite. "Ich kenne Sie als integren Mann, Aaron. Vielleicht sollten wir uns privat mal über Donnelli unterhalten. Und über Carl Simpsons 'Autounfall'." Harris leerte seinen Scotch. "Entschuldigen Sie mich, Aaron. Ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt und mich hier sehen lassen. Eine Minute länger und ich übergebe mich. Rufen Sie mich doch bei Gelegenheit an." Harris sah Hotch eindringlich an.

Hotch sah Harris nachdenklich hinterher. Hatte der Chief gerade angedeutet, dass Simpsons Unfall gar keiner war? Hotch war kein Verschwörungstheoretiker und er war sich sicher, dass auch Harris keiner war. Er liess sich zwei Gläser Chardonnay geben und begab sich zurück zu Garcia.  
"Und ich dachte schon, Du würdest mich verdursten lassen", lachte sie und beugte sich zu Hotch. "Die Donnelli´s sind gerade gekommen. Ich...ähm...dachte, Dich interessiert das vielleicht.", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. "Und Mrs. Donnelli sieht nicht gut aus, wenn Du mich fragst."  
"Das finde ich auch", antwortete Hotch besorgt. Selbst aus einiger Entfernung war zu erkennen, wie blass DeeDee war.

"SSA Hotchner", kam unvermittelt Senator Blackwell auf ihn und Garcia zu. "Ich freue mich, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen. Die BAU leistet wirklich sehr, sehr gute Arbeit. Sie sind so etwas wie eine Vorzeige-Einheit, im Staatsdienst." Blackwell wäre nicht Blackwell gewesen, wenn er sich nicht über den Gast informiert hätte, der anstelle von Matt Cruz gekommen war.  
"Vielen Dank, Sir", antwortete Hotch. "Section Chief Cruz ist leider verhindert, heute. Ich bin sicher, er wäre gern gekommen. Darf ich Ihnen Miss Penelope Garcia vorstellen? Sie ist die technische Analystin der BAU."  
"Miss Garcia? Erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Blackwell deutete eine Handkuss an und Pen wurde rot.  
"Agent Hotchner, wir sind gerade im Begriff, einen Arbeitskreis zu bilden, der die aktuelle Situation der Polizei im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen zum Thema hat. Warum schliessen Sie sich uns nicht an? Kommen Sie, ich mache Sie mit Carlton Donnelli bekannt, er ist der Chairman."  
"Warum eigentlich nicht", sagte Hotch nach kurzem Zögern. Er wollte nicht zu erfreut klingen, das ging besser als erwartet.  
"Carlton, mein Junge? Darf ich Sie für einen Moment stören?", wollte Blackwell wissen.  
Donnelli drehte sich um und DeeDee fiel beinahe das Glas aus der Hand, als sie Hotch erkannte.  
"Aber natürlich, Angus."  
"Das sind SSA Aaron Hotchner und Miss Garcia, beides Angehörige der BAU des FBI. SSA Hotchner ist interessiert an unserem Arbeitskreis."  
"Agent Hotchner! Sie kennen meine Frau Deirdre bereits?" Carlton legte seinen Arm provozierend um DeeDee´s Mitte.  
"Kennen wäre zu viel gesagt, Senator. Mein Sohn und Mrs. Donnelli sind an Thanksgiving, bei Father Joseph ins Gespräch gekommen. Sie hat ihm zu seinen Reitstunden verholfen. Vielen Dank dafür, Mrs. Donnelli. Jack ist schon sehr aufgeregt und er würde sich wirklich freuen, Sie zu sehen."  
DeeDee nickte und Garcia bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zitterte und sie ihr Glas förmlich umklammerte. "Ich wollte mich gerade Frischmachen. Wollen wir die Herren nicht ihren Gesprächen überlassen, Mrs. Donnelli?"  
DeeDee sah Carlton unsicher an und der nickte kaum merklich.

"Sie interessieren sich also für die...ähm...Politik", stellte Donnelli fest, als sich die beiden Damen entschuldigt hatten.  
"Sind wir daran nicht alle interessiert?", antwortete Hotch unverbindlich. "Ich bin mit keinerlei Erwartung hierhergekommen, aber natürlich ist Senator Blackwells Angebot reizvoll für mich."  
"Ich sehe, sie verstehen sich", meinte Blackwell, der von seinem Sekretär ein Zeichen bekommen hatte und bereits an anderer Stelle erwartet wurde. "Ich hoffe, Sie wieder zu sehen, Agent Hotchner."  
"Senator."  
"Wir haben immer gern Praktiker in den Ausschüssen, Agent Hotchner. Ich nehme an, Ihre Arbeit liegt ihnen sehr am Herzen?"  
"Das tut sie, Senator. Es ist erfüllend, den Bösen seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen." Hotch verschränkte die Arme und sah Donnelli herausfordernd an.  
"Und ich nehme an, Sie kriegen ihn immer?"  
"Ohne Ansehen von Rang und Person", antwortete Hotch ruhig.

oOo

"Ihnen geht es aber gar nicht gut, Kindchen", sagte Garcia mitfühlend und streichelte DeeDee über den Rücken.  
"Ich schaffe das schon", flüsterte DeeDee. "Das tue ich immer."  
"Also kommt das häufiger vor?", fragte Garcia und DeeDee sah sie unsicher an. "Ich...Ich bin ziemlich ungeschickt", log Deirdre und verschwand in einer Kabine.  
"Darauf möchte ich wetten", murmelte Garcia. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit hin und her überlegt, was Hotch auf dieser Party wollte. Jetzt war ihr das glasklar. Es ging um Mrs. Donnelli. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu merken, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und dabei machte Donnelli einen auf Gutmensch. Garcia schnaubte. Männer waren Schweine, man musste schon großes Glück haben, einen netten zu erwischen. Sie klopfte an die Kabinentür. "Geht´s Ihnen gut? Soll ich mich um einen Arzt kümmern?"  
DeeDee machte die Tür auf. "Nein, warum? Es geht mir gut, das sagte ich Ihnen doch." DeeDee zog sich den Lippenstift nach und Garcia warf einen aufmerksamen Blick auf sie. Sie registrierte sehr genau, die Veränderung in DeeDee´s Pupillen. Was immer es auch war, DeeDee merkte man nichts mehr an. Garcia wollte noch etwas sagen, verkniff sich das aber doch. DeeDee würde sich keiner Unbekannten anvertrauen...und verschrecken wollte sie Garcia nicht.  
"Dann bin ich froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte sie stattdessen.

Als Garcia und DeeDee wieder in den Saal kamen, lieferten sich Hotch und Donnelli einen regelrechten Anstarrwettbewerb.  
Hotch entspannte sich erst, als Garcia ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. "Und, hattet Ihr Spass Jungs?", fragte sie und lächelte fröhlich. "Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Tisch aufsuchen, ich kriege so langsam Hunger. Sie nicht auch, Mrs. Donnelli?"  
"Ähm...ja, natürlich. Wir sehen uns sicher noch. Carlton, wollen wir gehen? Bitte?"  
"Dann sehen wir uns am Mittwoch, Agent Hotchner. 19 Uhr in unserem kleinen Sitzungssaal. Ich...freue mich schon."  
"Ich mich auch", erwiderte Hotch. "Mrs. Donnelli."  
Er reichte Pen seinen Arm und die beiden gingen in den Speisesaal.  
"Verdammt, Hotch.", flüsterte Penny atemlos. "Wir müssen DeeDee helfen, das Mädel ist in Schwierigkeiten."

oOo

So leise wie es ging, betrat Hotch gegen 2 Uhr Nachts seine Wohnung. Jess schlummerte auf der Couch und hatte einen von Jack´s Teddys im Arm. Hotch schmunzelte und deckte seine Schwägerin zu. Er wollte sie nicht wecken und er wusste, wie bequem die Couch war. Er hatte auch schon so manche Nacht darauf verbracht. Er würde sich morgen früh mit einem guten Frühstück revanchieren.  
Hotch schlich ins Bad und zog sich schnell aus. Eine Katzenwäsche musste heute genügen, er wollte ins Bett. Diese Veranstaltungen waren einfach zu ermüdend. Er hatte sich ausführlich mit Garcia unterhalten, auf der Fahrt nach Hause. Sie war, genau so wie er, der Meinung, dass DeeDee von ihrem Mann geschlagen wurde. Hotch hoffte aufrichtig, dass er die Gelegenheit haben würde, mit ihr zu reden. Vielleicht sogar morgen...oder eher heute, im Stall.  
Er schaute noch in Jack´s Zimmer, das zu seiner Überraschung aber leer war. Hotch lächelte, er hatte schon so eine Vermutung.  
Jack hatte es sich in seinem Bett bequem gemacht und rieb sich jetzt verschlafen die Augen.  
"Hast Du DeeDee getroffen?", wollte Jack wissen und Hotch nickte. "Und? Kommt sie morgen?"  
"Ich weiss es nicht, Jack. DeeDee hat ein Problem mit ihrem Mann, soweit ich das sagen kann. Ich will sie nicht direkt darauf ansprechen, verstehst Du?"  
Jack nickte. "So wie Mellie in meiner Klasse, Dad. Sie ist jetzt bei anderen Leuten, weil Ihr Dad sie gehauen hat. Darüber wollte sie auch nicht reden. Miss Douglas hat ganz lange gebraucht, bis Mellie was gesagt hat."  
"Und geht es Mellie jetzt besser?", fragte Hotch nach.  
"Ja, ich glaub schon. Sie kann wieder lachen, Dad. Ich möchte, dass DeeDee auch wieder lachen kann." Jack schmiegte sich an seinen Vater. "Ich muss immer an Mami denken, wenn ich DeeDee anschaue." Jack gähnte.  
"Ich auch", antwortete Hotch leise und deckte seinen Sohn zu.  
Er musste an Rossis Worte denken. Ja, es war verdammt dünnes Eis, aber konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass DeeDee litt. Und es hatte ihn noch nie gekümmert, wie dick das Eis war.


End file.
